Vienna Anne
by Vienna's-Secret-Heart
Summary: The drama, romance, and adventure flourishes in the story of Vienna Anne, when a not so normal girl falls madly in love with the mysterious man from another dimension.


All material, characters, and ideas belong to me. Everything is original.

First Fanfic

**VIENNA ANNE**

**CHAPTER ONE-IT'S A LONG FALL**

Kelly, Wyoming is not a very well known town. Actually, you might never hear of it unless you visit Yellow Stone National Park and happen to drive through the Tetons, a large group of mountains. Kelly is a small town. It is surrounded by serene and colorful forests, fields, and mountains.

Vienna Marie Anne was born February 8, 1995. A pasty, copper haired girl with long, spidery legs and a free spirit roaming the enchanting woods surrendering her quaint, white house. Compared to the few other teenaged beings in Kelly, Vienna stood out. She was much paler, was covered in freckles, and had a fiery personality in contrast to the rather humble people that lived in the town. Not even her parents could contain her love of the wilderness.

It was never silent around her home. There were dear, moose, bison, chipmunks, and her favorite-the birds. Thousands of birds inhabited the woods surrounding Vienna's home. She had a strange pang of jealousy when she saw one of them soar into the sky and float carelessly above the pine trees. She wished she were a bird and not a human. Being human bored her, yet being a bird seemed like the most interesting and thrilling experience! Flying! Soaring! Gliding! She thought that if she were able to fly, she would never have a care in the world again. When something had turned into an ordeal, all you had to do was fly away. You didn't have to argue. You wouldn't have to explain yourself. You wouldn't have to cry. All you had to do was fly away and leave your troubles on the ground. But then reality snaps back into place…and gravity holds her from lifting into the air.

You could tell she was irritated. Her face was a light shade of red and her brows furrowed as the people around her shot many irritating comments into her face. Why did she have to think about her future now? She was only in high school and the thought of living somewhere besides the woods was a ridiculous idea.

"How bout' Los Angles?" asked her father.

"Oh! Los Angles! Sunny, exciting, full of endless opportunities!"

Her mother was beginning to feel the pressure Vienna was undertaking and casually strolled into the kitchen to avoid the growing tension in the room.

"OR we could stay here and pretend like this never happened!"

Her father gave her a skeptical glare, "You know just as well as I do that you would purposely leave this to the last minute then end up living the rest of your life in Wyoming!"

By this time, her father's face had also turned a shade of pink. Vienna turned to her parents and said,

"What's so wrong with living in Wyoming? You never seemed to care about moving until recently."

It was her mother's turn to speak. With a cold glance to Vienna's father, she walked back into the room and sat next to her daughter. Trying to be understanding and sympathetic, she reached for her daughter's hand. Vienna, still hot with anger, pulled her arm under the wooden table then stared at her bird-like mother.

"You see dear-"

"Don't call me dear."

An awkward silence passed as her mother inhaled a sharp breath.

"We want you to grow up in a more populated city with more opportunities. Living here is wonderful and your father and I love everything but we want you to be able to experience it before you decide which colleges to apply to."

For some reason, Vienna was not understanding her parent's motives and grew angrier. They never seemed to care that much before. It has only been recently that they have talked about her "future" and "what would be best" for her. Before this week, they barely noticed her enough to only order her around. If they really understood their daughter, they would know that she was happy as long as she was near her beloved woods. But they didn't, and with every word they said, they only angered her more.

"Vienna, try to see it from our perspective-"

"I don't want to mom! Why should I if your not seeing it from mine!"

Before her parent's could say another word, Vienna had stormed out of the house and into the woods that surrounded it.

She had no neighbors. They lived further into the mountains then most townspeople. Paved roads ended and turn into rough dirt ones 5 minutes away from their house. She loved the seclusion. It allowed her to be herself, which was rare for a teenage girl living in a small town.

Fury pumped through her veins as she flew through the trees. Moving at fast speeds was the closest she got to flying and usually she was okay with that, but today she wanted to fly. She was determined to.

It is important to know that near Vienna's house was a deserted farm. Who owned it was a question she abandoned long ago. It was a place no one could find her at and she felt an overwhelming amount of security there. It was more of a home to her than her real home. It was not easy to find the farm. You have to follow certain trails that only she knew about through trees, across a wide stream, along a gorge that dropped 80 feet, across a vibrant patch of open grass, then into a thick golden forest.

There was a barn, a cabin, and an area that she concluded must have kept horses at some time. The place was literally falling apart. The paint had nearly all pealed off , revealing a worn down one roomed cabin. It always remained locked and for some reason, Vienna's curiosity did not urge her to intrude. The barn smelled of earth and wood. She sat on the floor of the barn and looked through what must have been a window, for the shudders and glass were no longer there.

She was sad. Vienna was waiting for something…for someone. She had been waiting _so long _yet nothing ever happened. She had a strange feeling that her intuition was failing her…her way of life…"live in the moment" was letting her down. She needed some adventure…something to get her mind off of reality. That's when Vienna got the desire to explore further. What was in that cabin that was so important to the person who lived here before, that when they left the place, they kept it locked?

Her heart began to race, she felt like she was braking into a house. Her haven no longer felt safe.

Taking one last look at the cabin, she shook the door. (the knob had fallen out) It wouldn't budge. Getting irritated she kicked the door out of anger and it shook the small room. There was a creepy feeling about the dark room inside the cabin that she could not see inside. It felt as if someone was watching her intently, and remembering that she was alone and in the middle of unoccupied woods, she turned and began her trek home.

It was the same as usual, the flowers were an orange and dark plum color. The trees towered over her head. Vienna realized she was safe and began to slow her pace and take in the beauty around her.

_ Why would someone ever trade a polluted city for a stunning view like this?_ She thought to herself remembering the argument she had with her parents. She disliked the thought of having to go back and deal with the mess she left behind with her parents. She cringed at the thought of her mother crying and her father's veins popping grotesquely out of his neck. These were the moments when she wished she could fly away and leave everything behind. Sighing, she continued on as she passed the deep gorge that looked twice as steep as it did when she usually came to the barn. She shuddered at the thought of falling.

Her thoughts continued to wander through her head when someone covered her eyes and punched her so hard in back she lost every ounce of air in her body. Everything from this moment on was extremely blurry and mute for her blood pulsed loudly in her ears. She was blind and could not see her attacker. It was dragging her in the opposite direction and she could tell that the situation was going downhill-fast.

She must have bitten its arm because she remembers being thrown to floor where she gathered many scrapes along her hands, inner arms, and knees. Blood began to drip down her arms. It stung but the adrenalin and fear made the pain almost numb. She blindly kicked, and punched at whoever was trying to grab at her again. Vienna screamed when she noticed that it was forcing her closer and closer to the edge of the gorge.

"STOP! PLEASE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

But before the attacker got the chance to actually think the situation through, Vienna had slowly slipped off the edge and was falling into the rocky abyss. It was ironic, she finally got her wish, she was flying, but not the way she pictured it. Instead of soaring through the clouds, she was falling to her death.

Pain. Darkness. Blood. Was this what death felt like? But then, she heard birds sing…she was still alive and was moving. Someone was carrying her shattered body back to the barn. Before the blackness completely blurred her vision, she heard it say, "I didn't know it was you…".

Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is long and a bit dull-the next one is much more interesting!

Comment please!


End file.
